happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Relaciones de Cuddles
Relaciones Toothy Toothy es el mejor amigo de Cuddles, como se ha demostrado en varios episodios. En Blast from the Past, jugó con Toothy y lo consoló cuando se lastimó. En From A to Zoo, se burlaron de los animales juntos. También lanzaron bolas de nieve en Strain Kringle. La única vez que no se llevaron bien fue Camp Pokeneyeout, debido a un malentendido, pero al final redimieron su amistad (aunque esto fue de corta duración, ya que más tarde fueron aplastados por una roca en el mismo episodio). pese a eso, siguen siendo mejores amigos. en Going Out With a Bang cuando encienden fuegos artificiales juntos. tambien en Double Whammy se los ve jugando juntos a disfrazarse y tambien junto a Cro-Marmot. Giggles :Articulo Principal: Relación Cuddles-Giggles Al principio eran vistos como amigos, pero a medida que avanza la serie se van representando como pareja. Se demostraron quererse en I Nub You y The Carpal Tunnel of Love en este ultimo se han besado pero estando muertos. Archivo:The_Carpal_Tunnel_of_Love_79.png|Cuddles y Giggles Besandose (Muertos) Archivo:Remains_to_be_Seen_28.png Lumpy Lumpy es un gran amigo de Cuddles como se ha visto en varios episodios, en Spin Fun Knowin' Ya el acompaña a Cuddles y tambien a Toothy y Giggles al Carrusell, en Hear, Today, Gone Tomorrow los dos juegan a comunicarse por medio de 2 latas y Lumpy asiste al cumpleaños de Cuddles, En YouTube: 101 Subscriptions Lumpy es uno de los subscriptores de Cuddles. Y en Blast from the Past junto a Toothy y Giggles el juega con Lumpy en el sube y baja. A veces ha habido señales de negatividad entre ellos como cuando Lumpy fue uno de los obstaculos de Cuddles para la relacion de Giggles en The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Y en Dunce Upon a Time Lumpy planeaba hacer una cena con Cuddles y otros personajes. Al final Cuddles muere a manos del Gigante Lumpy en un molinillo de pimienta. Y se ha visto mas hamargura por parte de Lumpy en la relacion, en Strain Kringle Cuddles le lanzo una bola de nieve a Lumpy lo cual le hizo enfadar y el le sigio el juego tirandole una y haciendo que su telescopio pase a traves de su ojo. Handy Ellos nunca han interactuado hasta The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Donde ellos se suben a la montaña rusa juntos y Handy termina riendose de la lesion de Cuddles. Mas Tarde en In a Jam, Cuddles es compañero de handy en la banda. Archivo:HTF_TWSOTT_ha_ha.png|Handy burlandose de la brutal desgracia de Cuddles. Archivo:Newband.png|Handy, Cuddles y Lumpy juntos en la banda Nutty Comunmente Nutty no tiene tanta diversidad con Cuddles pero de vez en cuando interactuaron juntos. No fue hasta Sweet Ride donde demostraron su relacion en la cual Nutty es atraido por el helado de Cuddles y se arriesga a una loca persecucion, donde mas tarde muere. Ellos junto con muchos personajes vagaron por las calles en Hallowen disfrazados en Remains to be Seen. Nutty roba el auto de Cuddles (Referencia a Grand Theft Auto) en Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio). En In a Jam Cuddles le pregunta a Nutty por la moneda que obtuvo y mas adelante despues de la donacion de Cuddles, audicionan juntos para el Nuevo Miembro de La Banda. Flaky Flaky y Cuddles son muy buenos amigos ya sea por que se vieron juntos muchas veces o ya sea por la timidez de Flaky. Ellos han interactuado en Water You Wading For, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Let it Slide, Wingin' It y Take Your Seat etc, y se nota que son buenos amigos pero Flaky es un poco insegura de las actividades que a Cuddles se les ocurre. Archivo:Cuddles_and_Flaky.png|Flaky Y Cuddles en el parque de Lumpy Archivo:Th_(11).jpg|Cuddles Y Flaky en el tobogan de agua Archivo:Aparición_de_FatKat_en_Take_Your_Seat.png|Cuddles saludando a Flaky Archivo:Wingin_It_29.png|Cuddles y Flaky juntos, tambien flaky esta asustada de la muerte de su amigo Sniffles Sniffles y Cuddles comparten una buena relacion se ha visto en From A to Zoo cuando van al Zoo, en Remains to be Seen en donde van con otros personajes a hacer truco o trato entre varios episodios Se ha visto algo de negatividad en la relacion de ellos. en In a Jam Sniffles se molesto cuando Cuddles estuvo configurando los efectos especiales del escenario y en Camp Pokeneyeout. pero rara vez eso pasa, son buenos amigos. Archivo:Cuddlesandsniffles.png|Sniffles y Cuddles juntos en Wipe Out. Archivo:Th_(12).jpg||La reaccion de Cuddles y Sniffles al ver el otro lado de Flippy. Mime Cuddles y Mime parcialmente son amigos aunque pocas veces se han visto interactuar, en A Hole Lotta Love Mime trata de advertirle a Cuddles sobre el taladro de Sniffles que andaba rondando por las calles. Tambien junto a otros personajes ayudaron a Handy a construir el nuevo hogar de Giggles. En Party Animal hacian los preparativos para la fiesta y en In a Jam Cuddles le pide una guitarra a Mime pero no tiene dinero. Archivo:Th_(13).jpg|Mime advirtiendole a Cuddles del taladro. Archivo:Howmuchforthatguitar.png|Cuddles queriendo comprar una guitarra en la tienda de Mime. The Mole Cuddles y The Mole parecen ser amigos en su mayor parte. Ambos van a las mismas fiestas de cumpleaños en I Get a Trick Out of You and Party Animal. Ambos personajes también trabajan como bomberos en Who's to Flame ? Sin embargo, a veces, las cosas no van tan bien debido a la ceguera de The Mole. Ejemplos de esto se encuentran enIn a Jam, en el que The Mole hace que Cuddles le dé una segunda cantidad de sangre, a pesar de cómo le dio a Cuddles un botón la primera vez. Más tarde, accidentalmente mata a Cuddles y luego lo confunde con una silla. En Home Is Where the Hurt Is, operan una astilladora de madera juntos hasta que Mole, sin saberlo, mató a Cuddles. En A Sight for Sore Eyes, Cuddles observa cómo The Mole deja caer algo en su bebida, lo que lo enferma. Archivo:HTF_TV_A_Sight_For_Sore_Eyes_85.png|Cuddles asqueado por los Desechos Caninos que Mole tiro. Archivo:Saving_Cat.png|The Mole y Cuddles junto a otros personajes son bomberos. Petunia A pesar de que Cuddles y Petunia son personajes que aparecen en numerosos episodios, nunca han interactuado. Solo se ven en grandes grupos con otros personajes como se ve en Flippin 'Burgers, From A to Zoo, Kringle Feast, I Get a Trick Out of You, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Take a Hike, and Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Archivo:From_A_to_Zoo_7.png|Cuddles y Petunia junto a los otros personajes entrando al Zoo. Disco Bear Cuddles parece no llevarse muy bien con el, Disco Bear asesino a cuddles en Who's to Flame?, en YouTube 101: Subscriptions Cuddles esta celoso por que Disco Bear esta "saliendo" con Giggles Youtube 101 Subscriptions 13.png|Disco Bear en su "cita" con Giggles veamos que pasa después... Youtube 101 Subscriptions 14.png|Cuddles esta sorprendido e impactado por ver a Disco Bear saliendo con su interes romantico. Who's to Flame 29.png|Cuddles esta muerto por culpa de Disco Bear Russell Cuddles es amigo de Russell pero solo se vieron 3 instancias de su buena relacion, y es mas demostrada en Can't Stop Coffin donde juegan al baseball con Toothy y Cro-Marmot, tambien en Snow Place to Go estan en el barco con varios otros amigos y en Remains to be Seen van por las calles haciendo "Truco o Trato" Archivo:Snow_Place_to_Go_6.png|Russell, Cuddles y otros personajes. Archivo:Can_Stop_Coffin_2.png|Russell, Cuddles, Toothy y Cro-Marmot en un amistoso juego de baseball. Lifty y Shifty Lifty y Shifty no son vistos normalmente como amigos de Cuddles, casi nunca interactúan pero tienen una relación neutral, en Junk in the Trunk Cuddles ayuda a Lifty y Shifty, pero ellos le roban su ratón, raramente Cuddles no se vio molesto, más tarde en Claw, Lifty y Shifty harían un acto heroico ayudando a Cuddles a bajar de la garra, pero le quitan su torso accidentalmente y en Kringle Feast ellos iban a cenar juntos. Junk_in_The_Trunk_31.png|Trabajo en Equipo. Kitchen_Kringle_3.png|Una cena arruinada. Claw_6.png|Lo intentaron, pero al menos le devuelven el favor. Categoría:Relaciones